Heath Burns
"Oh, I thought it was something I cared about." -Heath in Fatal Error Heath Burns is a student whose head bursts into flame when he gets excited. First seen in the webisode The Hot Boy. His cousin is Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll. Personality Heath is very flirtatious with the girls of Monster High, to the point of arrogance. ﻿While Draculaura liked him at first, she is seen in Fur Will Fly calling him conceited, and Lagoona tells him to "get over himself". He is a vainglorious, loud-mouthed braggart and his behavior tends to be rather off-putting. He doesn't seem to get that he turns the girls off when he approaches them. Relationships Family His cousin is Jackson Jekyll, whose alter ego is Holt Hyde; however, in the books there is no mention of Heath being related to the Jekylls at all. Friends Heath is on the track team and is friends with Clawd Wolf, Deuce Gorgon, Gil and Slow-Moe (dispite the fact Slow-Moe can't stand Heath playing guitar and Deuce stoned him in New Ghoul @ School). Romance He is first romantically tied with Draculaura in "The Hot Boy", but in "Fur Will Fly" Draculaura is over him. He hits on Frankie in "The New Ghoul @ School" and "Date of the Dead". At the start of season two, he is overly confident that he and Draculaura will be going to the Fall Ball, although she likes Clawd Wolf and ends up going with him instead. In Abbey Bominable's Diary, she reveals that Heath has been flirting with her, although she was not quite sure what some of the phrases he said meant. She seems to also like him back, as she said that she was waiting for "a properly asked for date"Abbey Bominable's Diary, 21st October In the books he dates Bekka's friend Haylee. However, in the second book Heath comes out as being a RAD, leaving their relationship in jeopardy. Appearances In New Ghoul @ School he hits on Frankie Stein but is turned to stone by Deuce Gorgon. He is later seen dancing with Draculaura at the Justin Biter concert. * The Hot Boy - Appears as the object of Draculaura's crush * Party Planners - Seen at the birthday party * Substitute Creature - Seen in the classroom * Rumor Run Wild - Receives a text from Frankie * Fur Will Fly - He brags to the girls and loses a race to Clawdeen Wolf * Date of the Dead - Seen in the cafeteria * Scream Building - In the hall and flirts to Draculaura * Why We Fright - Tries to get Draculaura to go to the dance with him * Fear-A-Mid Power - Makes fun of Draculaura after she falls * Fatal Error - In the cafeteria when the Fear Squad gets accepted to Gloom Beach Fear Camp * Screech to the Beach - Plays the guitar on the bus * Frightday the 13th - Gets hit by a door in the hallway * Fear Pressure - Talks to Deuce about Jackson Jekyll in the cafeteria * Desperate Hours - Talks to Gil about his family not approving of his relationship with Lagoona * Hyde and Shriek - Mocks Frankie Stein for being "stood up" by Jackson Gallery Draculauraheath1.png|Heath dancing with Draculaura in New Ghoul @ School Screen shot 2011-01-07 at 10.31.32 AM.png|Heath accidentally setting Frankie on fire in Date of the Dead Heath.png|Heath's full body (only 2/3 showing) Holt Hyde vs Clawdeen Wolf.png|Heath challenges Clawdeen Wolf in Fur Will Fly BurningEars.png|"My ears are burning. Don't you know girls are too delicate for track?" References Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:Characters Without Plushies